Physicians routinely perform procedures to remove and recover tissue samples from a patient for a variety of reasons. One such procedure is the removal and recovery of a polyp from the gastrointestinal wall of a patient. In an exemplary procedure, an endoscope is used in the removal and recover of the polyp. An endoscope is inserted through a patient's esophagus to begin a typical procedure. The endoscope is flexible and typically has optical and illuminating features. In such a procedure, after a polyp is cut or otherwise detached from the gastrointestinal wall, the polyp is either mechanically recovered by a snare or removed by suction.
Prior art solutions for polyp recovery have many limitations. Recovery by snare is time consuming and limits the amount of polyps that can be recovered without endoscope removal. Recover by suction requires a physician, nurse or technician to monitor a location between the endoscope exit port and the suction source to recover the polyp. At such a location, a polyp trap can be used. Prior art polyp traps have been complicated in design, expensive, or difficult to use.
There remains a need in the art for a polyp trap that is easy to operate, allows for multiple polyp recovery during a single intubation, and is inexpensive enough to warrant one-time use.